


The First Question

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Mathematics, Mosaic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-15
Updated: 1999-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway revisits a favorite childhood activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Question

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like Mosaic very much.

Chakotay, not quite awake, entered the ready room.

“She’s, um, she’s under the desk, Commander.”

“Not again.”

Harry shrugged.

“Kathryn.” Chakotay knelt beside her. “Captain. What are you doing?”

“Eleven times eight, eighty-eight. Eleven times nine, ninety-nine!”

“Kathryn, why don’t you recite your multiplication tables in  
your room?”

“Shh. Daddy’s working.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Her eyes were glassy. He didn’t know if she recognized him. “I’ll take you home,” he said.

“Eleven times ten.” she said, but nodded.

From now on, he vowed as she crawled out, he’d ask about sleepwalking before he agreed to serve under _anyone_.


End file.
